


Jealousy

by Wonderland_Reject



Series: Smutmas 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Marking, Smut, smutmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderland_Reject/pseuds/Wonderland_Reject
Summary: Ethan flirts just a little too much on stream for Mark's liking, so he decides to put Ethan back in his place.Smutmas day 1 prompt: marking.
Relationships: Ethan Nestor/ Sean McLoughlin (mentioned), Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Smutmas 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037280
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Jealousy

Ethan really hadn’t meant to flirt with anyone so overtly on stream, really he hadn’t, it just got out of hand. Seán had started joking about sucking dick, and Ethan picked up on that energy. His chat ate it up, joking that he needed to go to horny jail and spamming emotes. So, Ethan and Seán kept up with the jokes. 

Then came the incredibly foreboding text from Mark. 

[Mark:] i’m coming over

[Mark:] be off stream in 30

It was quite the concerning thing to receive from your partner. Ethan, being the brat that he was, decided to keep going. More and more jokes persisted until Seán was joking about buying a plane ticket to shut his desperate ass up. Chat was eating it up, cranksepticeye getting spammed, people tweeting him fanart they were drawing of the two of them, and he could feel himself blushing from all the innuendo. 

Of course he heard the door upstairs slam right about then. It seemed Mark had arrived. 

He made a lame excuse to leave the stream, something about needing to have a meeting with his manager. It wasn’t a real believable excuse at around ten in the evening, but he couldn’t think of anything better. Chat mostly joked that Ethan needed to go jerk off, and he laughed along with them as he said his final goodbyes. 

As soon as the stream was off, the door to his studio slammed open and Mark stormed in. So Mark must have been listening on his drive over, good. 

“I should let Seán see what a slut you are,” Mark growled, his voice already dropped deep into a sultry croon. “Maybe I should turn that stream right back on and let your fans see too. That’s what you want right? That’s why you were flirting with Seán? You want everyone to see how big of a slut you are?” 

Ethan blushed heavily as Mark stood in front of him. Their tiny height difference felt like miles when Mark acted like this, he couldn’t help but feel small. “N-no, it was just funny,” he supplied weakly.

“Just funny? Was this just from funny jokes?” Mark reached down and roughly gripped Ethan’s half hard cock. Ethan gasped, his blush reddening by the second. 

“I don’t know. I just-” Ethan’s shaky explanation was cut off by another squeeze to his rapidly hardening dick. 

“ _ I don’t know I just _ , shut up,” he mocked, face contorting into disgust. “We’re going upstairs.” His grip on Ethan’s cock finally relented, only to grab the back of his neck and guide him out of his recording studio and up the stairs. “Kat’s not home and I already took Spencer out while you were wrapping up the stream,” Mark quickly broke the domineering facade. 

“Thank you,” Ethan smiled, stopping on their trip up the stairs to quickly kiss Mark’s cheek. 

Mark smiled softly for a short moment before getting back to the task at hand. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he quickly guided his boyfriend to the bedroom, where he shoved Ethan down onto his knees. “If you’re so desperate to suck cock, get to it,” he growled. 

Ethan made quick work of Mark’s pants, pulling both them and his boxers down to his knees before leaning in. He started peppering small kisses to his partner’s hips and thighs, teasing him and working him up. 

“None of that,” Mark growled, “ I said suck.” Ethan whimpered as Mark’s hand gripped his hair and pulled him forward. Ethan then went to work on kissing and licking his boyfriend’s cock, getting him worked up. He took his time licking from base to tip, dipping his tongue into the slit beading with precum before licking back down. “Goddamn it Ethan, I said suck,” he growled again. He tugged roughly at Ethan’s hair until he was forced away from Mark’s cock. 

Ethan looked up at Mark with glazed over eyes. His pupils were dilated so far that Mark could barely see the blue-green irises around them. Ethan could feel his cock straining against his jeans, and after a few hours of flirting, he was pretty worked up already. 

“Fucking slut,” Mark laughed, letting go of Ethan’s hair. He pulled his partner off the ground and made quick work of his clothes before stripping off the rest of his own. He pushed Ethan onto the bed and crawled over him, his knees on either side of Ethan’s hips. “We’ve barely done anything, how are you this worked up?” 

Ethan whimpered in response, hips bucking up to seek any friction. Mark leaned down and connected their lips in a fervent kiss. He could practically taste the desperation on Ethan’s tongue, and that made a wave of possessiveness wash over Mark. He growled into Ethan’s mouth and leaned down to bite harshly at his boyfriend’s neck, easily breaking through the skin and leaving a slightly bloody bruise. 

“Holy shit Mark!” Ethan yelled, gripping his boyfriend’s hair in alarm. They had discussed ages ago how neither of them had ever really understood hickies, so the move was pretty strange for Mark. Really though, Ethan could feel his dick twitch at the throbbing of the wound. It was hot. Like, incredibly, mind numbingly hot. Ethan was pretty sure he understood hickies now. 

Mark wasn’t satisfied with just one. He wanted the whole world to know that Ethan Nestor was his boy, and his alone. He began biting and sucking smaller marks all over Ethan’s neck, his shoulders, his collarbones, and even a few along his jaw. He reached down and started slowly pumping Ethan’s cock, chuckling darkly at the desperate whimper that came from his partner. 

“Who do you belong to?” Mark asked, still busy marking Ethan up with bruises. 

“You Mark, only you,” he murmured softly. 

“Fuck yeah you do, my little slut,” he grumbled in response. He started kissing downwards, deeming his upper body to be suitably covered in hickies and bruises. He kissed lower, working dark marks into his hips, leaving another bleeding bruise on his hip bone. Lower still, Mark nibbled bruises into Ethan’s supple thighs, all the while still slowly pumping his partner’s cock. Eventually, he took pity on his whimpering mess of a boyfriend and dove in to suck his cock. 

Mark wrapped his mouth around the tip of Ethan’s dick, slowly sinking down and bobbing his head. He reached up and twined his fingers in Ethan’s, holding his hand as he worked his boyfriend towards release. He worked up a steady pace, taking Ethan down to the base and holding there for a few seconds, swallowing around him before going back to the tip to lick around and massage the head of his cock. 

“Oh god Mark, fuck,” Ethan twitched his hips upwards into Mark’s mouth, unable to hold himself back. He could feel all the marks on his body thrumming in time with his heartbeat, and it only pushed him closer to the edge. “I’m close,” he whimpered. 

Mark took Ethan deep in his mouth again, bobbing his head quickly until he heard a telltale gasp of his name from Ethan. He held Ethan in his mouth as he came, then quickly sat back up and kissed his partner, forcing his own cum into his mouth. He stayed there until Ethan had swallowed it all, then he sat back, smirking darkly at his wrecked partner. “Finish me off,” he demanded. 

Ethan was too wrecked to be bratty, so he sat up and maneuvered his way down the bed to get to Mark’s cock. He quickly set to work bobbing his head, but Mark took control rather quickly, holding Ethan’s hair tightly in his grip and setting the pace. He was basically face fucking Ethan, holding his head still as he thrust up into his boyfriend’s willing mouth. After a few deeper thrusts, Mark was shooting his load down Ethan’s throat. He pulled his partner off and then up the bed to lay beside him. 

“You look incredible covered in bruises,” Mark murmured, kissing Ethan’s temple softly. 

“I’m supposed to film videos tomorrow,” Ethan laughed from where his head was laying on Mark’s chest. “A turtleneck isn’t going to cover all of these.”

“Good,” Mark huffed, and Ethan laughed at his partner’s antics. 

“You’re insufferable, my fans are never going to let me live this down.”

“But you loved it.” 

“Yeah, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I decided to try my hand at smutmas this year because I've been wanted to write fics, but all I can think of is long form stuff, and that's not really what I want to write. I also want to get better at writing smut, so hopefully I improve over the month. I'm also not promising that I'm going to be able to do every day (finals is next week), but I'm going to try my best to get all 31 prompts out, it just might not all be on the right day, or there may be double uploads. (Evidenced by the fact that this will be posted midnight on the second). 
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are much appreciated! Thanks again for the read! Look forward to day 2: spanking ;)


End file.
